jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Gem
The Moon Gem is a legendary magical gem hidden on Never Land that has the power to transform anyone who comes in contact with the gem into a wolf beast. History Izzy knew of the tale of the Moon Gem's power and warn Jake they must head to the top of Midnight Hill before sunrise or Jake will remain a wolf beast forever. In "Night of the Stonewolf", when Cubby thought the Moon Gem was a rock, Jake realized it was the Moon Gem and warn Cubby not to touch it or else you turn into a werewolf. Also, in that same episode, Captain Hook warns Sharky and Bones not to touch the Moon Gem recalling his last encounter with the gem. Abilities The Moon Gem has the power to turn all who touch it into a Wolf Beast when exposed to moonlight. The effects of gem will become permit if the victim doesn't return it back to the top Midnight Hill. In the episode "Night of the Stonewolf" the Moon Gems lore was expanded, revealing that anyone who tries to take the Moon Gem from the Stonewolf's eye during sundown, it will come alive. Role in the Series The Moon Gem first appeared in the episode "Jake the Wolf", While camping on Never Land one evening Jake stumbles upon the legendary Moon Gem while gathering firewood. Unknown to Jake at the time if someone touches the gem they will turn into a wolf beast while exposed to a full moon. Cubby starts to wonder what's taking Jake so long when he witnesses his matey as a wolf, Cubby quickly flees back to the campgrounds to inform Izzy and Skully what he saw. Jake is exposed to the moonlight once more turning him back into a wolf beast much to the surprise of his mateys. Jake showed his crew the strange gem and explain what happen, Izzy knew of the tale of the power of the gem and warn Jake they must head to the top of Midnight Hill before sunrise or Jake will remain a wolf beast forever. But as Jake and his crew journey to Midnight Hill Jake's new animal instincts gets the better of him while spotting a little lizard on the trail he begins chasing it deeper into the jungle right into Captain Hook and his crew who were on there way back from a fail treasure hunt. Cubby, Izzy, and Skully soon catch up with Jake when Hook and his crew overhears the curse of the Moon Gem, but the captain still desires the gem for himself. Jake and his crew soon reach Tanglethorn Marsh but were briefly puzzle out to get past the thorns, Jake decides to use his sword to cut through the thorns Hook and his crew trail behind the sea pups. But as Jake and his crew journey through Tanglethorn Marsh, they get caught within the thorns causing Jake to drop both his sword and the Moon Gem out of his reach. Jake soon feels sorry for putting his crew through this whole ordeal when he changes back into a wolf beast allowing him to slip past the throne reclaim his sword and the Moon Gem and release his mateys from the thrones. Using his new wolf sense of smell to lead his crew out of Tanglethorn Marsh. Once free from the marsh Jake and his crew journey onward to Midnight Hill. Hook and his crew finally made it out using the trail Jake and his crew left behind. Once Jake and his crew reach Midnight Hill they mistake the wolf rock formation for a real wolf allowing Captain Hook to swipe the Moon gem with his fishing rod hook. Jake's crew plead with Hook to return the gem to the hill Jake will remain a wolf forever. Hook scoffs at the puny pirates plea as long as he had the gem he couldn't care less until he touches the Moon Gem with his hand turning himself into a wolf beast as well. Hook soon sulks but Jake inform him there is still hope but he must return the gem to the top of Midnight Hill, quickly using her pixie dust Izzy grants Hook flight but Hook drops the gem halfway up. Jake soon climbs up after the gem once he reaches the top he was shocked to see the wolf on top of the hill was made of stone. Jake soon recalled the message on the gem to touch the gem into the eye socket of the wolf rock formation, turning Jake and Hook back to normal. The Moon Gem reappears in the episode "Night of the Stonewolf", Captain Hook and his crew return to Midnight Hill to take the Moon Gem once more to use in his scheme to force Jake and his crew to locate a hidden treasure within Stonewolf Valley that only werewolves can find. Unknown to Hook at the time the Stonewolf magical comes to life and tries to recover the Moon Gem. Gallery Moon Gem- Jake The Wolf 01.jpg Hook-Jake The Wolf02.jpg Hook-Jake The Wolf 01.jpg Jake- Jake The Wolf 03.jpg Jake-Jake the Wolf01.png Jake-Jake the Wolf04.jpg Hook-Jake The Wolf07.jpg Hook-Jake The Wolf03.jpg Hook-Jake The Wolf08.jpg Hook&crew-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg Hook&crew-Night of the Stonewolf03.png Jake&Izzy-Jake the Wolf01.jpg Map-Jake the Wolf01.jpg Moon Gem-Jake the Wolf02.jpg Moon Gem-Jake the Wolf03.jpg Moon Gem-Jake the Wolf04.jpg Moon Gem-Jake the Wolf05.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake the Wolf02.jpg Jake-Jake the Wolf11.jpg Jake-Jake the Wolf08.jpg Jake-Jake the Wolf07.jpg Jake-Jake the Wolf06.jpg Jake-Jake the Wolf05.jpg Moon Gem-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg Moon Gem-Night of the Stonewolf02.jpg Sharky&Bones-Night of the Stonewolf03.jpg Sharky&Bones-Night of the Stonewolf02.jpg Bones-Night of the Stonewolf02.jpg Bones-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Night of the Stonewolf02.jpg Hook-Night of the Stonewolf16.jpg Hook-Night of the Stonewolf15.jpg Hook-Night of the Stonewolf14.jpg Hook-Night of the Stonewolf13.jpg Hook-Night of the Stonewolf10.jpg Hook-Night of the Stonewolf05.jpg Hook-Night of the Stonewolf04.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Stonewolf05.jpg Hook&crew-Night of the Stonewolf10.jpg Hook&crew-Night of the Stonewolf09.jpg Hook&crew-Night of the Stonewolf05.jpg Hook&crew-Night of the Stonewolf04.jpg Izzy-Night of the Stonewolf02.jpg Izzy-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg Skully-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg HookSharky&Smee-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg JakeSharky&HookSmee-Night of the Stonewolf02.jpg JakeSharky&HookSmee-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg Jake-Night of the Stonewolf12.jpg Jake-Night of the Stonewolf08.jpg Jake-Night of the Stonewolf07.jpg Jake-Night of the Stonewolf06.jpg Jake-Night of the Stonewolf04.jpg Jake-Night of the Stonewolf03.jpg Jake&Hook-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Stonewolf07.jpg Stonewolf-Night of the Stonewolf30.jpg Izzy looked Jake was holding a Moon Gem - Jake the Wolf.png Lurking Jake with the Moon Gem - Jake the Wolf.png Holding a Moon Gem with Jake Wolf - Jake the Wolf.png Category:Objects Category:Treasure Category:Magical Objects